habatsu_sensofandomcom-20200214-history
Niqua V. Slammed
Physical Description Stands about 4'2. Has stout horns. Gray hair and the little standard satyr beard. Generally seen sporting a cape of green freckled with brown spots. Silver armor and various bows and arrows. Personality Generally helpful to a fault. Insane. Religious about Zen. Is chivalrous and seems to have a soft spot to some who seems harmless. Unlucky and loves traps. Loves his tea. Cheapskate. Has a hateful affinity to machinery. Has a bad bosnian Accent. Seems to hit those larger than him Very hard, but is inept vs. those smaller. Twisted sense of humor. Strong dislike of nobility. History Pre-Cata Years: Grew up in the wealthy Slammed family as well as his ghastly friend Tista. Grew up with the everyday life of a Slammed member; getting beat up by the elders, being released to armies of birds, having goat heads thrown at him, having trains being driven at him, Many private excursions to random areas with miscellaneous family members, and being told by his grandfather to kill everyone else in the family so he could receive the family fortune and company. After years living it the lap of Luxury Niqua left home to join a war where he fought tooth and horn, leading to him finding Zen in the wake of Cataclysm. Post-Cata Years: In the years after the war Niqua went around and adventured with his ghostly pal Tista. Having relations with others, trying to make more friends, and overall learn more about Zen and anything else he can. After a while Niqua had enough funds gathered to start something of his own. The White Cauldron... TroOoth or Dare Arc: After setting up camp in the swamp and having the people Niqua sent messages arrive, The White Cauldron started. After one or two people introduce themselves. The gang is interrupted by a man being assaulted by some of the swamp creatures and darts flying from the other side. Niqua begins commanding the troops. The man on the other side of the swamp fights back but gets dropped into the swamp by the beasts. Then Niqua sees the swamp get electrocuted as many bodies rise from the swamp; beast, man, and fish alike. Niqua sends Tista out to scout for the sniper on the other side of the swamp. She finds him and scares him senseless. Niqua walks over to the best of his ability and interrogates him. He doesn't say much and is eviscerated. Niqua generally goes on to lead everyone to where trouble is and promptly take care of the trouble. The first of which to them was the Spirited TroOOoths. Checking out the areas and mounting up after the trouble in the town, they move onto the next town in separate parties. The party takes separate paths to the town because one party left before the other. Niqua arrives at the next town with his new friend Jeb and is met by Box Kicking Bill who is eagerly awaiting his friends. Niqua enters the town and parks his steed skippy and heads to the general store. Niqua gets some wares and is greeted by Tista, then his other comrades. Where he is promptly dragged off to recruit Z'Tweek at the local bar. Z'Tweek joins the White Cauldron and is taken to a room. Niqua rests comfortably as a storm is beginning to roll in. Morning comes with an overall plan in order. Everyone gathers and shares information and begins to scatter to steal the tithe from Box Kicking Bill. Niqua takes position at the inn front desk, when suddenly the turrets on the carts of UCs start firing. Box Kicking Bill started to walk over to the cart and start to seethe with rage and began to create a field of super pressure and lesser gravity. Niqua unleashed arrows into Box-Kicking Bill and cause a massive explosion which destroyed the entire town. Niqua looks around in distress and announces himself and the Faction. Niqua and everyone sell themselves as New hires of Z'Tweak and get aboard the satellite that was there to pick up the tithe. There Z'Tweak is taken away to explain herself and releases us as we go and mutiny around the ship. We clear the ship until the cockpit and get ready to raid. There is sitting Era/ Eru and a room of intestinal walls. Things get hectic fast and get resolved faster. The combat is over and then The White Cauldron is taken over to the hospital to get Era saved from her intense heart condition. On the way there Niqua pretends to be a servant of the leader of the Spirited TroOOoths to pay off RXA and get past the arcline security wall in place. They get to the hospital and the satellite is rebranded and Era is treated. Niqua becomes indebted to the Hospital and they head off. First thing they do is to head over to Twinklevale territory. Here Jeb, Tista, and Niqua raid the volcano. Everyone starts to do things and they all fight through the mini base until they run into a room of many enemies. Here Niqua unleashes a large amount of arrows and takes out half of the room. As that happens the other door on the other side of the room slams open to reveal a Minotaur. The Minotaur calls everyone a pussy bitch in the room and slays them. The minotaur introduces himself as Manos of Twinklevale. Then he charges us as Tista envelops us into her orb because Manos had compromised the rest of the room as it was being enveloped in lava. Niqua and others sat idly by as Manos swam in lava after trying to break into the orb. After watching the lava settle we went out of the orb. Tista and Jeb went up to the ship while Niqua began heading to a rendezvous point. After a little While Niqua saw a Manos falling from the sky flailing his arms about. Niqua jumped up and headbutt the falling Manos in the back. Niqua took him captive and tied him up in another room leaving Melissa to interrogate him. We don't get much and Manos breaks free. Manos just acts all buddy buddy with Niqua and others, then goes off to explore. No one sees him as a threat because he hasn't done anything yet. Zephyr is waving around his new sword he made. Niqua tells everyone good job and they move on. In the next sector Niqua's satellite gets surrounded and threatened. Niqua orders a jump away and then Niqua realizes it is time to change targets to someone other than TwinkleVale. Niqua points his attention towards the Vipers territory and sends an away squad of the Empath, Z'tweak, and Manos to mess around with the casino and gamble. While Jeb turns in Melissa, then everyone comes away with money and the casino without killing business. Well... to Niqua's surprise shit hits the fan. Niqua is told over comes things are fucking horrible and is told to just fucking fight. Niqua is sent down and goes into the rampaging riot. Niqua sees the overall situation in the casino and shoots a lava arrow triggering the sprinkler system. Causing most of the room to perish, because of the lightning mages shooting off spells, including the Empath and Skippy Niqua's mount. Niqua tends to his wounds and as well as Z'Tweak's and Manos' wounds. Z'tweak alerts Niqua to enemies behind him by shooting at them and Niqua sends a killing blow to some of the stragglers. After the stragglers are taken care of Niqua props up Z'tweak so she can have a better chance at shooting people. Manos grabs Niqua and tells him he has a thing to show Niqua. Manos tries to move with Niqua but ultimately fails. Niqua drags Manos along to where Manos wanted to go. After a little while Niqua sees many open loot rooms and then at the end of the hallway, a very large door. Niqua uses Manos as a battering ram to open the door to see Melissa looking through items and Jeb with a 10 gallon hat on his head. Then there was some type of xeno lying dead on the ground. After a month and a half of cleaning up, setting up a base, and doing necessary paperwork. Niqua receives word that, well the Sector is dead because of a supposed Sleep robot. After that, there is the sounds of the Satellite heading off and a large commotion after. Everyone that is left gathers to discuss a plan. Niqua is interrupted halfway through because of a phone call from the hospital. Telling him HELP US YOU DINGUS! So Niqua gathered everyone up and said get ready to possibly die. Before leaving Niqua sends off a distress signal to anyone who wants to help fight the sleep robot. Niqua tells people to ride off separately. Overall Niqua sends Jeb and Tista as a scout to do preliminary things to the sleep robot. Niqua would ride with Manos and Era to come in after taking some extra time to prepare and meditate. With Melissa and Zephyr to drop off Zephyr to talk with Z'tweak and convince her to not do a suicide mission. Then Melissa to rendezvous with the rest of the assault force. Well this plan also went to shit but most of it worked out. First thing that happened was Era and Tista did not show up. Niqua ordered Melissa and Zephyr to lift off so they can catch up to Z'Tweak, and told Manos and Jeb to start up the ships. Niqua went off to get Tista and knock her out of her funk in the library. There Niqua gives a whole speech about friendship and murder and what not. Then Tista just told Niqua I will talk to you about all this after we are done with the sleep robot. Then Niqua searches for Era but to no avail. Niqua gives the go ahead to send off to Jeb. Niqua told Manos to lift off, Era is no where to be found. Manos pleads over and over for permission to go into warp speed and they do, while Niqua sits and meditates. After a while of meditation Niqua wakes and sees a his battered husk of a ship and his comms ringing. Melissa says it is horrible from the other side and she asks to flee and Niqua says yeah go back to base if you want. Niqua unbuckles and gets prepped to take action. Niqua climbs out of the ship and preps some of his vaporite arrows in his hands. Then Leaps off his ship at alarming speeds toward he Sleep robot and begins to spin to get the full effect of the Vaporite Arrows. After a few minutes of spinning he makes impact and pierces through with a large vaporite explosion. This blow knocked the sleep robot away off its hinges and send the body adrift. With the entire fleet starting to warp away Manos appeared with Niqua asking what the hell happened, and we need to get off this heap of scrap metal, pointing to the gray hole. Niqua looks around at the Manos in front of him and tells him gather up what you can of our troops as fast as you can. We will get off of here onto one of the ships. Manos does so and grabs Jeb's lifeless body and all the Manos clones grab on to Niqua. Encumbered and crispy from the explosion Niqua jumps to the nearest ship and saves what he can as he loses consciousness. Upon awaking Niqua has Manos staring at him in an herbal bath. Niqua relaxes a bit and tries to relax but is still crispy. Niqua is told of the battle for this here frigate and is told that there are two prisoners in cells. After some healing and such niqua heads down to see the prisoners and talks with them. In the end Niqua releases Scroo'bar with some of Niqua's bird powers and has him try to pilot the ship with Manos. While the other prisoner just stared at Niqua hungrily the entire time. After a while The other prisoner is released so the frigate can get moving. Paypa introduces herself and pilots the ship while staring hungrily at Niqua. After a while Niqua and others take side trips on the way to the hospital and gets Manos out of a jam or two. Once they make it to the hospital Niqua is berated and given a bath by the hospital. Niqua is healed and then indentured to work for the hospital to rebuild. During the rebuilding process Niqua runs into all his other companions as well as two members of the Knightmayor Empire. TwiKnight and FortKnight. They were there to destroy a Jaduu Lilii. After some more work Niqua heads home with the others and does overall leader things. Niqua talks with Schro'Bar about being a towns person. Pay'pa joining the White Cauldron. Z'Tweak and Azzize's pay and working in the faction. After that stuff is taken care of Niqua takes care of more and more paperwork. Due to the aftermath of the sleep robot and a dead sector. Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: Fill In Here White Wide World Arc: Fill In Here Miraculous Monsters Arc: Fill In Here Conquest: Beast of the East Arc: Fill In Here Equipment Fill In Here Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Fill In Here Relationships Fill In Here Other Notes Fill In Here Category:Characters Category:Player Character